


ALL THE RAGE BACK HOME.

by untokki



Series: Turn On The Bright Lights [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Home, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Maybe, Yifan should believe the old saying that home is where the heart is.





	ALL THE RAGE BACK HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> _When she went, "hey love come over"_   
>  _My head abounds_   
>  _Oh the feeling ___  
>  _And she wept "hold me again", I made no sound_   
>  _Oh, the beating_   
>  _And she swore love is never done_   
>  _So easily_
> 
> _I keep falling, maybe half the time, maybe half the time_  
>  _But it's all the rage back home_  
>  _It's all the rage back home_
> 
> [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u6DvRyyKGU)  
> 

Home was a mixture of two different cultures and two different masses of land. Yifan didn’t know what was to be labeled as his house or home any longer, as he never slept on any mattress for longer than a week and never found his heart longing for any one country more than necessary.

Yixing, though, was the opposite. 

Yixing found a home that radiated deeply in his heart, a warmth filling him as if he was back in Changsha, holding his mother’s hand as his father ruffled his hair. No matter where Yixing found himself, be it hotel rooms or concert halls, he found a home for himself. 

 

Yixing would hold Yifan’s hands in his smaller ones and peer up at him with a little frown, the elder with his back to a hotel door and a suitcase at his feet. Yixing would rub the back of his rough hands with his calloused thumbs, and Yifan would think that’s another home for Yixing: a home with a guitar on his lap or his fingers flying over ivory keys. It was another home that Yifan could never seek recluse in.

With a kiss to his temple, Yixing would usher Yifan out of the room, holding his hand until the elder would have to take the flight of stairs down. Yifan would never kiss him first, at that point, but Yixing would give into the droopy eyes that spoke more words than Yifan’s mouth could.

It was the closest Yifan ever felt to having a permanent home, but this was definitely not eternal.

 

It was because of Yifan’s lack of a home and Yixing love for every one of his that the elder found himself like a boat drifting through a lake. He had lost hold of the shore, and was doomed to float through the gray water until someone came back to retrieve him.

His lake of seclusion flooded through Yixing’s house, and left them both abandoned, without a neighbor in sight.

 

Yifan was an idiot without a home, without a voice, and without Yixing. Without love.

But, love worked in strange ways, Yifan found so often. If love was true, it would come swimming back. It would climb onto the boat and seek refugee on its wood. Yifan knew Yixing was never a very good swimmer.

 

When Yifan was the one without a home, and Yixing found himself without one too, Yifan made it. He used all he could, the things he could use to make his own home, so that Yixing would be with that shelter. When Yixing would cry and asked to be held, Yifan arms would wrap around him like the support to a roof.

Maybe Yifan didn’t realize, that when Yixing’s arms snaked around his waist in a similar embrace, the younger was making his own shelter for Yifan. They were putting together the pieces to make a home they both belonged to.

  
  



End file.
